Say you love me
by windwhisprer
Summary: This is a oneshot maybe songfic if you could call it that leesaku read reivew whatever


The wind blew softly that day, it blew the pink hair of a young kunoichi. The sun was out and the clouds blew slowly by. It was the perfect day to relax and watch the clouds, which was what a lazy shinobi she all knew was probably doing. She walked slowly forward, the grass crunching beneath her feet, she came to a beautiful feild, where many flowers were growing. She smiled and bent down, picking a few for no reason. The wind blew the trees, the leaves semed to make a whispering sound, as if the trees were talking in their own laugange. The girl didn't care, she was in her own world today. Humming a song to herself. The flowers sourounded her, as if it was almost natural. She didn't even hear the footsteps comming closer until the man bent down next to her.

* * *

_Say you love me. _

_Even if you dont mean it._

_For I'll always love you._

_And for you to love me back, _

_Would mean the world to me._

* * *

"Hello, Sakura-san." He smiled, "how are you today?"

The pink haired kunoichi looked up and smiled brightly, the sun raidaiting off her face. "Hello Lee, fine thanks, how are you?"

The man grouned and sat down, "Gai-sensei made me run 300 extra laps today, I'm just a little tired." The girl giggled slightly. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"The great Rock Lee, it's just funny to hear the taijustu master tired." The man laughed.

"Yes, I suppose it is kind of strange." The man fell back onto the grass, and stared up at the clouds. "But I'm only human."

_

* * *

_

_I would give you the moon _

_I would give you the stars. _

_If only you could love me_

_If only you could like me_

_I would give you the world._

_Just to see you smile_

_

* * *

_

"I suppsed you are," The girl smiled down on him. "So what brings you to a feild?"

He looked up at her, and couldn't help but smile at her beauty. "Well, to tell the truth, I was going to bring you some flowers."

Now it was the girls turn to look at him oddly. "Why didn't you just go to Ino's flower shop?" The girl was trying to catch the man in his lie.

"Nah, all those fowers are filled with chemicals to make them bigger or live longer, the real flowers are here, where they grown beautiful naturally Sakura-san." She giggled again. "What is it now?"

"Stop calling me 'Sakura-san', we're so much closer then we were as kids." The man sat up and suported his weight with his arms. He looked at her, taking in her features. She defanatly grew up, she had curves now,(which the man noticed lfor the first time) and her face raidented with happiness and youthfulness, her personalaty changed very little from when they were twelve. The man himself had grown as well, the woman noted, as he had grown alot more muscular over the years, but his eyes still held their youthful glow.

"Alright, Sakura-chan then?" The woman nodded, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Lee-kun, do you remeber the promise you made me in the chunin exam?" The man's memory flashed back to long ago.

_'Dont worry Sakura-san, I'll protect you with my life, I promise.' _

The man nodded.

"I thought I should let you know know," The woman leaned over on the man, causing him to drop back down to the ground, she was practicly on top of him. "I'm alot stronger then I was, and I dont need protecting."

* * *

_Even if you dont mean it_

_I want to hear you say_

_You want me, you love me_

_I know you dont feel it _

_I know you cant stand to say it_

_but just once_

_only once_

_say those few words._

* * *

The man's face dropped, he still loved the girl.

"But," his face lit up. "I think your slipping." He eyed her, he had grown plenty stronger then what he used to be.

"You think I'm slipping?" He asked, sarcasticly.

"Yes, in fact it's about time you stop ending up in the hospital," she leaned over farther on his chest, the man could feel his face heating up. "So, dont worry Lee-kun, I'll protect you with my life, I promise." He smiled at his own words. She giggled and got off him, giving him some air to breath.

"What are you saying?" He asked sitting up.

"I'm saying Lee-kun, I'm going to stay by your side. Forever."

"And Sasuke?" The man scratched his head in confusion.

"What about him?" The woman stood and smiled, holding out her hand to the man. He took it and stood, holding her hand.

"So, will you go out with me?"

"Oh course I will," The woman smiled as they walked back towards the town.

* * *

_Even if your crying_

_Even if you hate me_

_My feelings will never change_

_My heart will never break_

_Say the few words. _

_We both want to hear_

_I love you _

_I want you_

_So please just. _

_Say you love me _


End file.
